Mew Mew Cherry
by XSandy-BeachX
Summary: Jessica is a girl from England,she goes to Japan as her dad gets a high paid job,she finds she is a mew and her life is not all as she thought it would be and will kisshu be able to win her heart? *COMPLETE* OcxKisshu
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic,I hope you like it.

I've seen people do this so I think I need to do this as well so

I Do Not Own Tokyo mew Mew

Character Description

Name: Jessica Sampson

Age: 14

Sex:Female

Mew Mew Animal:White Tiger (she's more house cat,than tiger)

Hair Colour: Malibu Blonde

Eye Colour: Hazel

Height: 5'6

Skin: Slightly Tanned

Personality: Weird,Hyper at times,Shy,A bit of a sort temper,Quiet,Easily Impressed,Nice,can be mean if wants to be,Easily Entertained,Cannot be win over so easily,Over Emotional,Stubborn,Excited about a lot of things,A bit of a tomboy,Lazy,Couch Potato,Heavy Sleeper.

Home Town: England

Chapter One

_'Beep Beep_' She woke up to the sound of her alarm,"wake up honey time to go to school,don't want to be late for your first day,now do you" Her mum called. "Do I have to go, I still hardly know Japanese".She protested, Jessica moved to Tokyo,Japan from England her family moved because her dad got a high paid job here at Tokyo. "A lot of people in this area are nearly Fluent in English,as they learnt it at school,don't worry you'll be fine,now hurry up your going to be late!" her mum called "Okay,Okay I'm coming". She got out of bed and dragged her way to her dressing table,she tied her hair up in a cherry red ribbon,next she grabbed her new school uniform of her door handle and put it on, "How short is this dress any shorter and you would see my pants!" She thought ,as she tidied her self up she spotted something in the mirror "ooh what's that?" She asked her self curiously,whilst poking the mark that was on her wrist "I never got a tattoo, oh well can't think now I gotta go to school" She ran down stairs,as she was going out the door she shouted "Bye mum" then dashed out the door before her mum could even reply.

When Jessica got to school she went to reception to get her time table,as she was looking for her 1st class she bumped into a girl with red hair,"oh Gomen",the red head said "You must be that new girl from England right?" she asked "Yes I am, do yo know where my class is?" Jessica asked whilst showing the red head her timetable and smiling " Yay you're in all of my classes lets go we don't want to be late" Before Jessica could say thank her the red head dragged her off to their class "So what's you're name?" Jessica asked " Mines Ichigo ,what's yours?" she asked "Jessica" She replied. "I've got a feeling we are going to be great friends" Ichigo said whilst smiling. _Wow my first friend on my first day and she's nice could this day get any better? _Jessica thought

So I hope you liked it,I'll try to update the 2nd Chapter if you want me to,Review your thoughts of this story If you want. :) Sorry if its short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Lunch_

Its was lunch and Ichigo said that Jessica could hang out with her and told her she will be waiting on the bench,Jessica wasn't hungry as she was to nervous for today to think about eating. '_Boo'_ Ichigo screamed "ah don't do that!" Ichigo tried to stay serious but she couldn't stop laughing. "sorry I saw my chance and I took it" Jessica answered whilst giggling. Jessica sat next to Ichigo "so how do you like your first day here?" She asked "well I'll have to tell you I'm surprised,I didn't think that a lot of people here new English" "yeah well we learnt it from an early age" Ichigo replied whilst taking a big bite out of her apple. "Hey what's that?" Ichigo asked whilst poking the mark that was on Jessica's wrist "oh I don't know I found it this morning cool isn't it?" Ichigo looked wide eyed at her "What?" Jessica asked whilst giggling "Meet at the school doors after school",then before Jessica could even answer the bell went and they both ran inside to their next lesson.

_After School_

Jessica was waiting for Ichigo at the school doors '_why did she want to meet me after school?,does she know what this mark is?'_Jessica asked her self whilst studying the mark on her wrist. "Come on your coming with me" Ichigo said whilst dragging Jessica out of the school property "why do I have to come with you?" Jessica asked Ichigo whilst trying to keep up with her",but Ichigo didn't listen to her and carried on running. When they got to the park Jessica stopped,"what's wrong?" Ichogo asked "Look there's a light" Jessica answered,then the whole light surrounded her and she saw a white tiger cub "Oh hello" Jessica said to the tiger,suddenly the cub jumped into her,Jessica got a warm feeling inside and then suddenly everything went black.

_Later at the park_

As Jessica was waking up,she had a headache "oh Jessica I'm glad your okay" Jessica looked all around to find the owner of the voice as she turned her head to the right Ichigo was standing there "what happened to me?" Jessica asked "I'll answer your question tomorrow meet me at the park at 1:00 pm,come one I'll walk you home its late and you need to rest" Ichigo answered. Ichigo held out her hand and Jessica gladly took it,as Jessica got up she started to wobble,but Ichigo had her,so she didn't fall.

_At home_

Jessica flopped onto her Queen sized bed and looked at her room it was white and black ,in the middle at the back was her bed with black and white covers and a black frame,in the middle was a small glass table with one black and one white beanbag sitting across the table,at the left was her white and black built in wardrobes ,at both sides of her bed were black end tables,at the right was a glass double door leading out to her balcony,her two of her walls were white and the other two had decorated black and grey swirled wallpaper and her floor was cream and soft and opposite the glass table was a TV. Jessica got up and walked over to her wardrobe and gabbed a white tank top and black shorts,she got dressed and flopped back into bed and thought to her self '_what was that light? Does Ichigo know what happened? Why does she want to meet me at the park?' _after asking her self those questions she drifted off to sleep.

_Saturday after noon_

Jessica woke up,her clock said _'12:00' hm 1 hour till I meet Ichigo at the park,why do I have to sleep in everyday,I'm so lazy' _she thought to her self. It was Saturday,she went to school on Friday say that she could learn some Japanese over the weekend. She dragged her self to her cupboard and got dressed in black skinny jeans,black and white zebra top,white shoes and a black cardigan,she tied her hair up with a white ribbon and walked down stairs to get an apple and to meet Ichigo at the park.

Review please,If you want :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_At Park_

Ichigo was sitting next to the fountain wearing a white tank top,pink frilly skirt and pink shoes, _'wow I cant believe I made a friend so quickly ,when I was in England I was to shy,weird and quiet to make much friends and for some reason since I've been here,I've become more open and happier since I've moved here_. "Good morning Ichigo" She sang sarcastically, "Morning? It's _'1:00 pm'_,any way you any better than yesterday?" Ichigo asked "well I just about just woken up and I'm much better thanks,so what happened to me yesterday?,you said to meet with you cause you knew",Jessica asked "Oh yes come with me and wow your lazy",then Ichigo grabbed Jessica's hand and dragged her through the park and they ended up in front of a pink café,Jessica stopped right in her tracks with a look of disgust on her face,as she stopped it made Ichigo get pulled back next to Jessica _'Look at this café its a bit tacky yuck look how pink it is who's horrible idea was this!'_ she thought "What's wrong Jessica?" Ichigo asked Jessica with a bit of concern in her tone. "Its um a bit um tacky don't you think um no offence,to um pink, not my um taste" Jessica answered with a sheepish smile on her face, "What you don't like it?" Ichigo asked horrified "Um no sorry but no I mean look at it its all pink and frilly and I'm sorry but just to tacky" she said, "Oh so your a tomboy are you,oh well you're coming in anyway" Ichigo smirked "wll not a tomboy I just don't Like pink,skirts and dresses... oh maybe I am a tomboy"and she dragged them both into the café completely ignoring the _'closed'_ sign.

_Inside the Café_

As they got in _'its just as bad as it was on in outside'_ Jessica thought, a blonde man walked right up to Ichigo "Ichigo no visitors after hours!" _'man this guy is mean'_ Jessica thought, "Hey don't talk to Ichigo like that,she told me to come with her so she could explain about this light thing that happened to me yesterday!" she shouted. Everyone looked at me their mouths open and their eyes wide. _'This is awkward,I don't know why I shouted,oh god I'm such a idiot' _she thought

Suddenly a puffy pink thing floated up to her,she cupped her hands together and out plopped a yellow pendant thing, "What's this?" she asked Ichigo "come with us we'll tell you all about what happened" a man said with brown hair. She followed and then everyone else followed them down a pair of stairs into the basement. When they got down there the blonde man spoke " I'm Ryuo and this is Keiichiro,you already know Ichigo,this is Mint,Lettuce,Zakuro and Pudding,oh and that's mini mew" Ryuo said "Hello" everyone said "they are all mew mews and now so are you" he continued "Wait What!?" Jessica screamed "Weren't you listening he said your a mew mew!" Mint moaned. Jessica stuck her tongue out at mint. "Your job as a mew mew is to protect the world from aliens" Ryuo said. "Alien Alien" mini mew shouted.

_At The Park_

"Oh My God! Aliens lets go lets go" Jessica shouted whilst jumping up and down and grabbing Ichigo arm "they're in the park and there's a Chimera Anima,Go Tokyo mew mew!" Ryuo shouted,then everyone ran out, to the park,the Chimera Anima was a Lion creature and there were three aliens hovering above it "Where's the aliens?" Jessica asks "They're right in front of you" Ichigo answered, "No all I saw are two elf's and a dwarf" everyone started packing up except for the aliens "Hey I'm not a elf" the shortest alien said "oh sorry 'midget' then" Jessica smirked. Everyone was packing up again "'gasp' Jessica look out!" Ichigo shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

" _'gasp' _Jessica look out!" Ichigo shouted

Chapter 4

The Chirema Anima came at Jessica but she jumped out the way before it could get her "Jessica transform! Na no da" Pudding said "B..b.. but how?" Jessica stuttered,she started running around in a circle all confused holding her hair "h..h..how an I supposed to transform in a second t..t.. this is ridiculous,I'm no super hero,I can't do anything" she stuttered"Just listen to your heart" Mint Called "Um no offence but that sounds cheesy and ridiculous" Jessica giggled "Like that can actually work".Every smacked their forehead"just do it" Mint groaned 'okay..calm down ...calm down listen ,isten to your heart' "Mew Mew Cherry metamorphosis" next minute she was surrounded by a light,as the light disappeared Jessica was in a new costume like Ichigos but yellow instead of pink and she has white cat ears,white tail and a yellow bow with a bell on it."I guess that listen to your heart rubbish worked".Everyone rolled their eyes"Told you!" Mint said,Jessica stuck her tongue out at mint."Now summon your weapon" Zakuro said, "w..w..wait I have to attack ..oh no I cant to that what if I die.. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jessica stuttered and again ran around in a circle,holding her hair.

"What's wrong with her? she's acting strange,she's stranger than that old hag" the short alien asked _'hm she's kind of cute,looks like I've found a new toy' _the green haired alien thought.

"Calm down! like I said before listen to your heart!" Mint shouted 'okay okay c..calm down calm down listen to your heart... again!' "Cherry Daggers" and two daggers appeared in her hands "Cherry Bomb!" she aimed her daggers at the chirema anima and a pink energy ball hit the anima leaving it unconscious "now Ichigo!" Jessica shouted. As Ichigo did her attack the chirema anima disappeared "Yay yay yay we did it" Jessica shouted whilst jumping up and down,now she was really excited and happy. "Jessica look out!" Ichigo shouted,but it was to late next minute Jessica felt a pair of lips on hers. She quickly pulled away "ach why the hell did you do that for you stupid elf!" Jessica shouted whilst rubbing her lips with the back of her hand "because your my new toy,sorry Ichigo but I found a new toy,the names Kish See ya around".Then he disappeared "Yes! Finally!" Ichigo shouted "Yes congrats (!)" Jessica said, "Good Luck!" Mint said,then we transformed back into our clothes.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, "Well kish is someone who will not leave you alone,he stalked me for ages and kept making me be _'his'_ so be careful!" Ichigo said "w..w.. what oh god! Just when I was getting used to living in Japan,now I'm going to be stalked by a alien elf freak,wait what makes you think he will stalk me?" Jessica moaned, "he kissed you didn't he" Ichigo answered"Don't worry na no da! Lets go back to the café!" Pudding said.

At The Café

When they were all in the café Ryuo appeared, "so how did she do?" he asked "all right at the end but at the start she wouldn't stop panicking" mint huffed "Well I'm sorry but its not my fault I didn't know what to do and I'm not used to this sort of stuff anyway at least its over now!" Jessica replied. "Here!" Ryuo handed her a box, Jessica opened it up and inside was a café outfit,hers was yellow and black in stead of white."Your going to be working here from now on" Ryou said "Umm no sorry but no I mean its alright but its a bit pink and tacky sorry but no" she handed Ryuo her outfit back "Please work here,please" Ichgo pleaded


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessica layed on her bed,_'Ugh,why do I have to work there? Its too girly,too pink,too.. ugh but they want me to work there so I can't disappoint them and It'll give me something to do so I wont sit on my bottom all day,even though I am lazy, I wonder how much I'll get paid?'_ ,Jessica leaned over to the end table next to her bed,grabbed her phone and texted Ichigo _' Hey,if I work at the café how much will I get paid? XJessicaX'_. 5 minutes later _'beep beep!'_ Jessica grabbed her phone **'About 6,140 yen a week plus we get to eat left over desserts every day! Please work with us! XIchigoX'** '_hmm that's about 50 pounds wow! We get paid well and ALL WE CAN EAT DESSERTS...EVERY DAY... COUNT ME IN! xxx XJessicaX'_ **'wow really great thank you,you'll have fun don't worry,plus our menu is translated to English,as well as Japanese,the English is Under the Japanese,so you'll be fine :) XIchigoX'** and after that Jessica fell asleep waiting to go to her first day at the café, the only down side was that she had to wake up at _'9:00 am' _as she had to be at the café at _'10:30 am'._

The next morning

Jessica woke up,she rolled to her other side and saw the time _'Crap '10:15! I only have 15 minutes to get ready,stupid alarm clock!'_ ,she bolted out of bed and rushed to her cupboards ,she grabbed a blue tank top,navy cardigan,black skinny jeans and black boots and ran to her dressing table and brushed her hair and put to black ribbons in her hair to make pigtails. She then jolted out her room and brushed her teeth,Jessica then ran down stairs,grabbed a apple and bolted out the door before her mother could say bye. As she was walking through the park she got a strange feeling like she was being followed,she turned around but saw no one so she carried on to the café.

At the café

Jessica walked into the café Ryou shouted at her "Your late and on your first day to! go get dressed and serve to costumers!" Jessica stomped to the the changing rooms and got dressed. As she walked out everyone stared at her,whilst Jessica was pulling on her dress trying to get it lower _'grr why does it have to be so short perverts'_ Jessica thought, "Jessica you look so cute na no do" Pudding screamed,she ran over to Jessica and hugged her. She was very nervous as she hardly knew Japanese and was afraid she might not understand what the costumers order,"Jessica the menus are done and when you go to the table point to your self and then to the menu and say 'ligirisu' which means 'English' (I think) and say 'gochuumonn-wa yoroshii de shooka?' which means 'may I take your order?' (I Think,I got it of the internet so sorry if I am wrong),then nod after they tell you the order in English or show you the picture" Jessica nodded,grabbed a small note pad and a pen,then went to take someone's order.

Jessica was very happy when it got to _'12:00'_ a lot of people just pointed to the picture so it was very easy for her,she slumped into a chair and dozed off...,when she woke up she noticed mint sitting across her drinking tea "Oh! Konnichiwa mint" Jessica said sleepily,she looked over to Ichigo who was slacking off "Hey Ichigo table 5 needs their water" "Coming!" she replied,"Table 7 needs their cheese cake" "oh okay" "and table 3 spilled their water" Jessica called out "Okay coming,sorry!" Ichigo said to the costumer "Hey,Jessica why are you not doing any work?" She asked "well I have been working my butt off all morning and trying to understand what people are saying" She replied "But what are you doing now get off your lazy butt and get to work" Icgigo growled. "Umm well right now I am testing the comfiness (sp?) of this chair,very comfy I fell asleep right when I sat on it" She smirked, "ugh your just like mint!" she growled then went back to work,Jessica smirked,then looked over to mint who then smirked, "Looks like you and I are not so different after all, Tea?" She offered "seems that way and no sorry I don like tea,only Hot chocolate,which reminds me...Ichigo can I have a hot chocolate!" She called "Yes coming up!" Ichigo called back to her,Jessica smirked 'I could get used to this' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessica woke up in the morning by the sunlight beaning in her face,she glanced at the clock _'11:00' well better get up sooner or later'_ as she got up she started remembering what happened at her first day at the café,her and Mint bossing Ichigo around whilst we relax,me sleeping and mint drinking tea,Lettuce dropping plates as well as Ichigo,Zahuro coldly giving costumers their wrong orders and Pudding entertaining the costumers. Her first day was great beside her wearing a dress she hated the dress,but she got money and cake so it was worth it. She promised Ichigo she'll meet her at the park at _'11:00 pm'_,so Ichigo could give a tour around the town as well as giving her a free Japanese lesson to help when she works at the café._'shit I'm ate why am I always late' _Jessica thought as she rushed to get ready,she ate a apple and ran out her house and walked towards the park.

_At Park_

When Jessica arrived at the park Ichigo wasn't there,she glanced at her watch it said '_11:30' maybe I was to late and she went home'_then suddenly she felt again as if she was being watched,in the corner of her eye she saw a black figure in a tree. Jessica clutched her mew pendant in her hand and walked towards the tree,but there was no one there._'Oh must have been my imagination'_ she thought,however when she turned around she got knocked over,when she got back to her feet she was just about to transform,when her mew pendant got swatted out of her hand,it fell onto the floor near the tree,as she tried to get it a foot stepped on it,making Jessica look up,standing before her was Kish. She growled at him and got up,he pounced on her,making him self on top of her "Miss me kitten" He whispered in her ear,he expected her to react,but she did not, She bit his arm and ran to her pendant which was kicked over to the fountain,but behind her was kish,he tellaported (sp?) in front of her,causing her to fall into his arms,she tried to break out of his grip but he was to strong,she kneed him in the (you know what area) and ran. Just in time Ichigo appeared and threw Jessica her pendant "Get away from her kish!" Ichigo shouted,Kish just smirked "See you later kitty cat" and with that he disappeared.

_Later that day_

They were still in the park,sitting at the fountain,Jessica was very good at remembering stuff and she was good at her Japanese lesson with Ichigo now she could sort of talk to the costumers ,a bit but she was a little shaky,but she didn't understand what people are saying if they spoke Japanese to her"You're good Jessica,you'll be fluent in no time" Ichigo beamed "Oh I don't think fluent but to know enough to work at the café,yes" Jessica laughed."Hey do you want to sleep at my house tonight its getting late and its not safe to walk home on your own". "yeah okay I'll just text my mum" and with that they both walked to Ichigos house.

_The aliens ship_

"The new mew Jessica,she's from England and is English,she moved here because her father got a high paid job here,She's mew mew Cherry,she has a strong power maybe even stronger than Ichigos In time" Pai said,Kisshu was staring into space, "Hey kish,thinking of that old hag again" tart laughed "Shut up twerp and for your information I'm over her now I found some one else,someone more fun to play with" he stated. Kish went to his room and flopped onto his bed _'there's something about her but I don't know what,she hardly reacts to any thing I do to her,she shows no sign of anything,its like she's cold,un emotionless,like Pai' _,he then fell asleep thinking about his new toy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessica slept over at Ichigos last night,her mother dropped her school clothes over and her woke up to being shaken by Ichigo "Come on Jessica were going to be late" She said annoyed,Jessica rolled over and moaned "I don't want to go to school today lets miss a day" Jessica protested "No get up!" Ichigo growled and with that she sprayed Jessica with a bottled of water. Jessica jumped right up,"Hey was what that for!?" She asked "Come one you lazy bum get dressed" Ichigo said whilst doing her hair."Oh no were going to be late,we cant be late for precocious maths,I love maths (!)" Jessica joked whilst putting her dress on. When they were ready they walked to school,Jessica left her stuff at Ichigos as she was coming after school as well.

_Lunch_

Ichigo and Jessica sat at a tree all Jessica had for lunch was milk and fish,Ichigo had 3 fish and 2 glasses of milk "How can you eat and drink that much?" Jessica asked "How can you eat so little?" Ichigo asked. "You know,I've not been feeling hungry or well lately and I've been more tired lately,plus you never seem to get full" Jessica answered. They just sat their eating their lunch, "So what's up with kish and all that what's your past like,all of it?" Jessica asked. Ichigo sighed "Fine, well he stole my first kiss,stalked me and wouldn't leave me alone he kept asking me to be his and asking me to join his side,but I couldn't he was trying to take over the earth plus he was our enemy but that didn't stop him,but finally he now has stopped,gotten over me and now to you" She explained. "W..w..what to me why,why can it be someone else, I don't want a elf alien freak stalking me please,make him like you again pleeease!" She begged. Ichigo laughed "Your so quite at times like lettuce but when your around the mews you loud,hyper well open and wont shut up at times,why is that?" She asked,Jessica sighed"I feel like I can trust you all the truth is yes I am quiet and very very shy around strangers I say the wrong things at the wrong times and people think I'm weird,I guess I feel comfortable around you guys,you make me happy" she explained. Ichigo laughed and hugged her. Little did they know Some green haired alien was behind them listening, _'so my kittens shy and quiet around strangers,that's why she takes no interest in me, hmph I'll make us acquainted more then'_ he smirked.

_At the park after school_

Jessica and Ichigo were at the park they both had a day off,Ichigo was teaching Jessica some more Japanese. She did well,suddenly Jessica got tackled but non other than Kisshu "hm I like this potion" he smirked and licked his lips,Jessica tried to get away but couldn't Ichigo ran to the café to get the mews "so I hear you are shy and quiet around strangers,so lets get better acquainted" he smirked leaning in for a kiss,as he did so Jessica head butted him with made him get up,rubbing his head "Feisty" "Ha think all you like about me you not gonna have me" she stated."Hmph we'll see about that",just as he was going to pounce on her,but Zakuro whipped him with her whip. "well tah tah see you again" and with that he disappeared once again,"are you all right?" Ichigo asked sounding concerned. "Nothing I cant handle" Jessica laughed "well I'm hungry lets have cake" and with that they all went to the café.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jessica was walking home after going to Ichigos for tea,Ichigo told Jessica about the Japanese culture,she was very interested in the Japanese culture. When she got home she went straight to her room to do her homework "God maths,why does it have to exist?" she moaned. After an hour of fractions,she went to have a shower. She walked to her room,dried her self and got into bed. _'I've enjoyed It here more that I thought I would and I've made so many friends,in only a week and they've helped me become my self and not be hidden behind my quietness and my shyness' _and she feel asleep thinking of her life so far in Tokyo,Japan.

_Next Morning_

_'Beep Beep'_ Jessica rolled over and smacked her alarm to turn it off,she dragged her self out of her bed,and put her school uniform on,she brushed her hair and ran down stairs for her breakfast "So how have you been this week,made any more friends?" her mother asked "yeah its better than I expected a lot of people know English,and my job is quite easy,I've learnt some Japanese and made a lot more friends" Jessica exclaimed whilst shoving a heaped tablespoon of cereal in her mouth. "Good good I knew you would like it here".Jessica smiled _'ding dong!' _Jessica went to get the door "oh hi Ichigo what are you doing here?" Jessica asked,looking at the red head "oh I thought we could walk to school together" Ichigo replied "of course I'd love to,Bye mum!" Jessica shouted whilst closing the door and walking to school with Ichigo. "so Jessica,has kisshu tried to kiss you again" Ichigo asked as they were walking through the park "Umm nooo why would he do that again,we are enemy's I mean he's tried yes but I've stopped him I haven't seen him lately which I'm glad,he has not done surprised kisses I know their coming to I am just prepared,to kick is butt" Jessica replied they laughed,then Ichigo looked annoyed "Lucky! " Ichigo moaned and pouted. "haha I must be lucky then,he'll get over me soon he doesn't seem to take that much of a liking to me that he had to you yes! I am soo lucky" Jessica screeched,she was jumping up and down at the thought of him leaving her alone. "haha okay calm down don't speak to soon" Ichigo laughed and they headed to school they got their just in time as the bell went just when they entered the school.

_After school at the café_

Jessica got dressed into her uniform,she had to admit hers was the best out the lot,she grabbed a notebook and pen and started taking peoples orders,luckily Ichigo taught her some more Japanese so it made her job easier,half an hour later she flopped on a chair at her and mints table mint who already there drinking her tea "so Jessica why don't you like tea,I've never met anyone who don't like tea" mint asked " I don't know I just don't,never have,like I said on my first day I only like hot chocolate,any way is tea a Japanese culture thing or what? Oh and Ichigo? Can I have some hot chocolate please? And stronger this time,last time it was to milky" Jessica called "Okay coming up" Ichigo replied while whizzing around taking and giving people their orders." well Believe it or not, most of the teatraditions and rituals that are practised by the Japanese people today originated in China many, many years ago. These rituals and customs were brought to Japan by monks that were in China studying,the main tea we drink is green tea,it was not until the twelfth century when tea started getting popular,By the 1500's the ritual of drinking tea had spread all over Japan. It was a ritual that was not only for the rich but also for anyone that had the means to partake. Since tea culture is so popular in Japan there are actually groups of people that get together in order to study it. These groups meet on a regular basis to talk about the different traditions and rituals that are present." mint explained (I got this info about tea from the internet so I'm not sure if its true,it seems like it but if not I'm sorry if I'm wrong)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Saturday and Jessica had to go work in the café she got along well with Mint,to everyone's surprise,they both love bossing Ichigo around and both relaxing,mint drink tea,Jessica drinking her hot chocolate and then falling asleep,but getting woken up with Ryuo smacking her head to get to work. Yep she loved her new life in Japan but she still missed the friends she had back in England,but she enjoyed it in Japan better,she could be her self and open her self up more and speak up for her self. Jessica was walking to the park off to the café she thought she'll head in early but have a little snooze when she gets there as she didn't catch much sleep,and woke up early _'surely they wont mind,at least I wont be late,ill be early,but sleeping'_ she snickered to her self and couldn't wait to get to the café.

Suddenly she was knocked over,_'oof,what was that?' _she asked her self,she finally got up and regained her balance,before getting pushed into the wall by... you guessed it Kisshu,"What do you want?" Jessica snarled whilst trying to get out of his grip,but sadly he was to strong,but she new this would be over soon "oh I just wanted to see my favourite kitten is all,say I heard you saying to Ichigo about me not kissing lately,getting impatient?" he taunted. However before she could say any thing he put his lips on hers,her eyes were wide open,whilst his were closed,he was obviously enjoying the kiss,Jessica was looking around for a way to escape,but found nothing. He pulled away licking his lips "That better now?" he asked whispering into her ear.

He looked into her eyes,her eyes were full of hatred and annoyance."Just leave me alone before I kick you where the sun don't shine,okay?" she smiled, "Hmm nah I'm good beside you could never get away from me you'll be mine,you'll see" he smirked "wow that is soo cheesy" she rolled her eyes, "hmm I thought most girls like that,a man not stopping at anything until your theirs" he said,she rolled her eyes "1) I am not like most girls 2) Your not a man your just a weird elf,alien boy" She smirked. He stared at her trying to figure her out _'She's not like ichigo she's different' _he leant in for another kiss,but Jessica finally got out of his grip and punched him in the face,luckily Ichigo came around the corner and saw them both,he leant and kissed her on the cheek "bye bye see you next time" he said before disappearing,Jessica growled,whilst frantically whipping her lips and cheek,with her sleeve.

"Jessica are you all right?" Ichigo asked as they were walking to the café "guess we spoke to soon" she grumbled "Wait so he kissed you?" Ichigo gasped, "Well don't sound to surprised and anyway it was only one and I hated it,hey just wondering when he kissed you did you like it,I mean if he kept stalking you,you must of shown some sign of likeness when he kissed you and all that" she joked "w..w..what n...no of course no what made you think that I did I would never,I repeat never like a kiss of HIM" she stuttered."okay calm down,I was joking" She laughed._'hmm maybe she did like it a bit' _she smirked as they entered the café.

_At the Café_

"Why are you so late?" Ryuo screeched "Hey,I got stopped by kisshu,but I'm fine thank you for asking and I was coming in early today,but to sleep.." you shouted,but whispered that last part." I don't pay you to sleep,now get dressed and take peoples orders" he shouted,whilst stomping off to the basement. Jessica started packing up laughing and rolling on the floor,little did she know that there were costumers and they were listening to the whole conversation,so she got up,brushed her self off and went to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jessica was sleeping,at her and mints table,Ichigo told everyone to let her sleep,Jessica has been very tired lately and no one knows why and she has hardly be eating lately. Jessica got at the café at _'10:00'_ she overslept but was only half an hour late,and it was now _'2:00 pm'_ and she was still sound asleep. Suddenly Jessica woke up "Hmm where am I?" she asked "Your at the café you've been asleep nearly all day" lettuce answered "Is Jessica okay? Na no da?" pudding asked "Yes I'm fine just tired is all,hey Ichigo can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked."Sure and there must be something wrong as you have been sleeping a lot all week" Ichigo stated whilst giving Jessica the hot chocolate. "Seriously I'm fine,just tired is all" she said whilst taking a gulp out of the hot chocolate,5 minutes later Jessica finished her hot chocolate and.. yep fell asleep again,everyone was worried," I know she always sleeps and is lazy but this just don't seem right,she's sleeping right,through her shift" Lettuce said worrying, "Jessica says she fine,so she fine just sleepy" Pudding stated. The costumers were asking questions about the sleeping worker,the girls just replied with the same thing "she's just tired is all she been working very hard,trying to learn Japanese"they would say and the costumers would just nod,with out another word.

When the café closed Jessica was still sound asleep,they all tried to wake her up but she was a heavy sleeper and just wouldn't wake up. Ryuo said that she will have to sleep there for the night,so Ichigo called her parents saying that Jessica would be sleeping at her house,for the night,her parents agreed and now all there was to do,was to come in tomorrow and to see how she is. Ryuo told the girls to come in early for Jessica,so they had to be at the café at _'7:00 am' _in the morning to see how Jessica is.

_The next day at the café_

Everyone was at the café they were all worried,as Ryuo said Jessica has not woken up yet "So what's wrong with her?,no one can be that tired" Ichigo asked "Lets leave her sleep we'll ask her how she feels when she wakes up,let her sleep" Zakura stated calmly. So everyone let her be,mint sat next to her,as that was their table."Hey guys,she looks very pale,like white as snow" Mint called,everyone rushed to Jessica,Ryuo touched her hand "She's as cold as ice,Keiichiro call a doctor" Ryuo called. When the doctor came,he checked her pulse,she's still breathing,but I cannot do anything until she wakes up,how long has she been asleep for?" the doctor asked "for a long time," Lettuce replied."Right well,call me when she wakes up,so I can ask her how she feels" and with that the doctor left."That was pointless he didn't do anything" Mint snapped,"he cant do anything as he does not know how she feels" Ryuo stated,now get to work,people are waiting and with that they all left Jessica sleep and went to work.

Everyone was down stairs talking about Jessica,what they didn't know was that up at the café Jessica was not alone,a certain green haired alien came to visit Jessica,as she has not seen her for a while._'hmm she sleeping,she looks cute when she is asleep,but I've heard she has been sleeping__ for a while,I wonder what's wrong,hmph nothing a true loves kiss cant handle'_he smirked and kissed her. As he pulled away she noticed her eyes started to flutter open,she started at him and her surroundings,"w..w.. what happened to me?" she asked tiredly "Hmph you were asleep no one could wake you,but nothing a true loves kiss cant cant handle" he smirked,Jessica just stared at him "hey,what's wrong normally you would shout or something,but you are just staring at me" he asked,she started to get up but she lost her strength and fell...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jessica expected to feel the cold tiled floor underneath her but,she didn't, instead she felt a warm pair of arms pick her up,suddenly the mews ran up from the basement and found a tried,but awake Jessica in the arms of a green haired alien,they just stood their,then Jessica pushed Kisshu off her and wobbled to the table she was at.

The mews went over to Jessica and started to ask her questions like "are you okay? How do you feel? We've been worried about you" ,she just put her hand up to them to shut them up "hey,shush I'm tired,I've just woken up" she announced,everyone looked at her,they didn't now that kisshu left but didn't care,Jessica started to drift off to sleep,when Ichigo came rushing in bottle of water and squirted her,the mews stared at Ichigo "what? You was going to sleep and the doctor needs to see her awake,here" she said and passed Jessica a energy drink"I'm not thirsty and now I'm wet thanks to you" she moaned "wow your not a morning person" Mint stated,"you need to be awake for the doctor so he can check on you,so drink this you wont be as tired"Ichigo replied.

Jessica rolled her eyes and drank all of the drink "there happy?" she asked,"yes very" Ichigo replied "the doctor will be here soon" Ryuo stated the girls nodded,"so how did you wake up,we tried everything and you were still sound asleep and what was kisshu doing here?" Mint asked. "Well I don't know why kisshu was here...I woke up and he was facing me...he said something about there's nothing true loves kiss cant solve...then I got up and went to find you guys...I fell but he caught me and then you guys came" she explained still struggling to keep her eyes open."wait,you said kisshu said true loves kiss,so that means he kissed you then" Ichigo stated. Jessica's eyes went wide open,she touched her lips,her hand trembling and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "yuck eww yuck!" She said "well at least we don't have to worry about Jessica going to the aliens side" Lettuce said,"well its not the first time he kissed you,remember?" Ichigo stated,Jessica stopped and looked at her "oh yeah,still yuck!" She grumbled.

An hour later Jessica's eyes were feeling heavy,but every time she would start to fall asleep,the mews would squirt her with water ,which would always work. Finally the doctor came and he started taking tests(checking her temp and all that),"How are you feeling?,have you been eating lately?,Have you felt dizzy or anything these passed couple of days" he asked,"I'm feeling very tired,weak and a bit dizzy,and haven't felt like eaten much lately,In the mornings I have an apple or a small bowl of cereal or even nothing,lunch 1 fish and a glass of milk and for tea something small,sometimes I don't eat all of my tea and I have no snacks,besides the times and I always fall asleep so I don't get what the problem is" she stated. The doctor gave her some medicine and some vitamin tablets,told her to eat more and drink more water,he said if she hasn't felt any better then,she should come for a blood test. When he left Ichigo took Jessica home any explained to her parents what happened and what wrong with her. Jessica took the medicine and tablets,then went off to bed.

I hope you all have liked the story so far Jessica and kish will be together soon but you'll have to wait and see :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jessica woke up,she had a banging head ache and she was a bit cold. She looked over to her clock _'10:00 am wow I woke up early' _she thought,on her table next to her bed was a note it said _**'Sorry we cant be there for you,your father and I are on a business trip for 2 weeks,we hope you get better soon,take the medicine and tablets every 5 hours and get as much rest as you can,the doctor said you should be better in 2 weeks at the most,your friends can come round and stay any time and as long as they want to be there for you,there's a glass of water on your table for you to drink. Get well soon XmumX.**_

"Great I'm alone and I'm ill could things get any worse!" she said. She leant over her bead to the table next to it and got the glass of water,she took a tablet and swallowed it with water and then had 2 teaspoons of medicine with loads of water as she hates medicine. "Yuck, at least It'll make me better though" she said."aww is my kitten lonely want some company" a voice said."Who's there?" Jessica asked. Then Kisshu appeared out of the dark side of the room "miss me?" he asked "pfht In your dreams" she answered, _'Beep Beep! Jessica grabbed her phone._

"_Hello?" **"oh hey Jessica,are you feeling any better? **"a bit thanks so why did you call?" **"Well the mews and I want to come see you,we are all worried" **"no need to worry about me and yeah,come over know if you want,my parents are on a business trip for 2 weeks and said you can stay here as long as you all want" **"your parents left you? And ok yeah I can sleep over how long?" **"as long as you want the others can to" **"great I'll call them and we'll be there soon,ok bye" **"bye see you soon" _

"who was that?" Kisshu asked,"Ichigo and why are you still here,go now!" Jessica ordered "umm no thanks I'm fine here" he smirked "well I'm not ok with you here so leave Now!" she ordered once again. Jessica was feeling sleepy and before she new It she was asleep "Hmph good night kitten,get well soon" and with that he kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Jessica woke up to the sound of her door bell,_'oh Ichigos here I'll text her that she can just come in' _She thought and she texted Ichigo. A couple minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door "come in!" she called,Ichigo and the mews came in with _'get well soon'_ presents."Hey everyone" she said "Is Jessica all right?" Pudding asked "yes I'm fine I'm better but not that much I'm still weak,a bit cold and still quite tired" "We have gifts for you" Ichigo announced "Oh you all shouldn't of done that" she said."oh but we wanted to" Ichigo said "we will be here to look after you as much as we can,Ichigo is sleeping at yours for those 2 weeks,if you don't mind and we all will try to visit as often as we can" lettuce beamed "aww thanks guys".Zakuro nodded and they all gave her gifts,Pudding gave her cookies,Ichigo gave her chocolate coated strawberries,Lettuce gave her a Cherry blanket,Zakuro gave her some bath stuff and Mint gave her a tea set." I know you don't like tea but I'm sure you will start to" Mint stated.

Jessica shared the cookies and Strawberries with everyone "Well I have to get to a photo shoot,so get better soon" Zakuro said,"I have to practice my ballet so I got to go,get well soon","I've got to go study,so I hope you get better soon" "and pudding needs to look after her sister and brothers,get well soon! Na no da" and with that everyone left except for Ichigo,who was sleeping at Jessica's to look after her,"well night Ichigo" "oh night,P.S I got ear plugs in case I want to sleep while you are watching a movie" and then Jessica fell asleep as Ichigo was getting into her sleeping bag.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jessica woke up,she was feeling very warm,there was a object beside her which was very warm so she decided to cuddle up closer to it. A couple miniutes later she fluttered her eyes open and she found she was in the arms of non other than...Kishu."so your finally awake?" he asked,she tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't,he cuddled closer to her until there was no space between them,Jessica growled "you know when Ichigo gets here she'll kick *yawn* your butt" she said tiredly."ha I'd like to see her try,she's down stairs making breakfast,so we have some time to... catch up!" he smirked. He leant and kissed her,she was too weak and tired to do anything so she let him,all she did was growl. He then pulled back and licked his lips "why wont you *yawn* leave me *yawn* alone? And anyway Ichigo will be in here any minute so just go" she growled,he smirked "ICH..." He kissed her once again to shut her up,Jessica tried to call Ichigo but everytime she tried to whilst he was kissing her,he would make the kiss deeper,she found her self slowly start to close her eyes,she tried to keep them open but,sadly she could not. When he broke the kiss her smiled at her,she saw her chance and went with it "Ichigo!" she shouted,she smirked, Kisshu who just growled.

Ichigo rushed into the bedroom and saw Jessica struggling out of Kisshu's grip "Kisshu get away from Jessica!" "Hmph well it was fun while it lasted good bye kitten",he smirked then kissed a growling Jessica on the lips,before disappearing."Jessica are you all right?" Ichigo asked while rushing over to her friends side."yeah fine *yawn*,fine *yawn*","eat this and then you can go back to bed,okay?" "Okay".Ichigo sat next to Jessica as they both ate a bowl of cereal,"so what happened between you and kish today?,I want to know every detail" Ichigo asked,Jessica sighed "well,I woke up felling nice and warm,there was a warm object in the bed so I decided to cuddle up to it,I didn't know It was kish then,until I opened my eyes and I saw It was him,I tried to get away from him be he pulled me so close to him,that there was no space between us,he then leant in to kiss me I was to weak and tired to do anything,when he stopped I tried to call for you,but he kissed me once again ,then I tried calling you,but he would only deepen the kiss,so I had to let him,but when he was done I finally called you and then you came" she explained."oh well its over now,as long as I'm here he wont see you ever again haha" Ichigo said.

Jessica and Ichigo had a great time the last couple of days,Jessica was feeling much better now and was not so tired but,still had about 2 hour naps during the day,Luckily it was half term so Ichigo could stay and look after Jessica. The mews didn't come see Jessica today as they were busy working at the café,that night Jessica suggested that they watch a scary movie,Ichigo was unsure but agreed,if only if Jessica turned it off when it was to scary for Ichigo. Knowing Jessica she did not turn it off,when Ichigo asked her to instead she kept making Ichigo jump at every scary started watching another scary film,but sadly Ichigo fell asleep during the start of the film,which left Jessica sitting on her bed getting scared out of her pants,she chose the most scariest one to watch,so that she could scare Ichigo but she fell asleep,so now she was all alone,but not for long.

Suddenly Kisshu appeared next to Jessica,she didn't notice as she was,concentrating on the movie,_'hmph so my kitten likes horror movies I'll make her scared all right'_. Kish started to come closer to Jessica who was still concentrating on the movie,he blew on her neck. Jessica wiped here neck,where he blew and continued watching the movie._'hmph seems like I have to try something else'_ he thought. So her went again closer to her till her was right next to her,her put both his arms around her waist barley touching making sure she did not notice,luckily she was still watching the movie,even more concentrated in it than before...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kisshu still had his arms beside Jessica's waist ,then at the right moment he squeezed her waist causing her to scream,Luckily Ichigo was fast asleep and had earplugs in so that she couldn't hear the movie,so she did not hear Jessica scream."What the hell was that for!?" she growled,kish didn't say anything all he did was roll on the bed laughing,"you shouldn't seen you're face,haha priceless" he said well still packing up."hey I was getting into that movie and now you ruined it" she huffed trying to get back into the movie."why are you here's any way's?" she growled,"I just thought I'll see how you are doing" her answered."so what the point of this movie,It's not scary at all" he said confused."hey this one is scary,you just missed the scary parts and there's more part coming up,if you would just shut up and watch the movie,you'll like it" she said annoyed.

Kish didn't do anything he just said there,next to Jessica watching the movie,a scary part came up and it made Jessica jump,Kisshu just sat there looking bored "when is it over? Its boring" he moaned,"shush! Its halfway through just shut up before I shut it for you" she growled,"oh will you now... with a kiss?" he said with a devilish grin on his face."no with this" she threw a pillow in his face,then a minute later they started having a pillow fight,kish accidentally let go of the pillow as he went to hit Jessica and it landed on Ichigos face,they both started packing up. Jessica leant over the bed and gently took the pillow off her face. Luckily she was still asleep,Jessica put one more movie in it was a comedy,that just came out on dvd,of which she pre-orderd. She was laughing a lot at the movie,Kish had a chuckle here and there but not as much as Jessica who,was packing up at the movie,Halfway through the movie Jessica started to get tired she glanced over at the clock _'2:00 am' _she lay down and began to get comfy,when she was on the verge of falling asleep,she forgot kisshu was next to her and she cuddle closer to him,nuzzling him,before drifting off to sleep.

Jessica woke up in the arms of Kish,she wiggled out of his arms,and looked at Ichigo,she was sound asleep and she looked at Kisshu curled up on her bed_ 'hm he is quite cute when he's sleeping,so calm,relaxed and harmless' _she thought before gently rocking him,which did not work,so she decided to whisper in his ear "come on sweetie,time to wake up now" she whisperd. It would of worked if it was meant for him to wraps his arms around her neck and tug her towards him until she was on top of him,"hey wake up" she said whilst smacking his head "nah I'm fine like this kitten" he answered with a big grin across his face,"hey! Go now! I'm stronger and better now,so if you don't move I won't hesitate to kick you out" she growled."hmph you weren't saying that before last night" he smirked,"what do you mean?" she asked "well when you were going to sleep,you cuddled up to me,I mean I tried to get away,but you were hugging me to tightly" he smirked. Jessica just growled and hit him on the head "hey! I was tired and forgot you were there,now go before Ichigo wakes up"She moaned."aww anything to keep my kitty happy" he said,then he kissed her cheek then disappeared. She smiled but then,_'wait a minute he's the enemy we can't be doing this'_ she thought.

Jessica walked down stairs and got a 2 glasses of water,she then walked up stairs. Ichigo was just waking up,when Jessica handed her a glass of water,Ichigo accepted,then Jessica went to take her medicine and tablets "so how was the movie?" Ichigo asked " had nightmares!" she moaned "Are did Ichigo had a nighty-wighty mare? And yeah it was really,good It made me jump lots and then I watched a comedy and that was hilarious,but sadly I fell asleep so I didn't get to watch the ending" I pouted."aww poor Jessie didn't get to watch her movie-wovie" "hey don't to the same thing I did" I said "hey we should go to the café today I feel much better now so lets get dressed and go!" Jessica said excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ichigo and Jessica arrived at the café,as soon as they walked in everyone stopped working,the costumers just looked at us then the the girls,then us again,wondering what was going on."Jessica's back! Jessica's back!" Pudding shouted whilst running up to her and hugging her "hey pudding I've missed y-you t-to" Jessica said whilst trying to breath."pudding that's enough,Jessica's just started getting better" Zakuro said whilst walking up to me,"Oh that's fine I don't mind"Jessica said and Zakuro nodded."Hey Jessica,are you any better now?" Lettuce asked "yes much better thanks" Jessica answered."hey,I've been lonely at my table,without you and I've had to do some work!,by the way have you used the tea set I gave you?" Mint joked "sorry I haven't yet and sorry I've left you,but It's about time you did some work" I joked."What's all the comosion (sp?)?" Ryuo asked "Hey" Jessica called as she waked,"Did I just hear Jessica?" Keiichiro asked,whilst drying his hands,"Hey again,I'm back and ready to work" She cheered."But you've been ill you cant work now" Ryuo stated "Well I'm going to whether you like it or not" and before anyone could say anything she went to get dressed.

Jessica came out,in her café uniform and started taking people's orders,then like usual at _'12:00'_ she sat down for a hot chocolate,with mint and then had a little snooze and for once everyone left her be. At the end of the day Jessica and Ichigo said goodbye and walked back to Jessica's house."So how was it being back at the café?" ichigo asked "Oh it was great and I'm surprised you lot let me sleep,normally Ryuo would smack me over the head and tell me to get back to work haha" she said. When they got to Jessica's house,they ordered some pizza and sat on jessica's bed and watched tv,then later they had a big bowl of ice cream. When Ichigo went to have a nice long bath. Jessica was once again watching a movie,she recorded this movie,I't was a horror one,she loved horror movies,she would just get so into them,and the best part she would never get nightmare,she just might feel uncomferable in bed and in the dark for a day or two.

Kisshu appeared next to Jessica _'hmph another horror one,this one seems more interesting'_ he thought as he sat right next to Jessica. Suddenly Jessica noticed this and nearly fell out of bed."Did I scare you kitten?" he asked "n-no you didn't It's just this movie and anyway why are you here? Jessica asked, "aww so I'm not aloud to see my kitten?" he pouted "no!" she said. Then she pushed him off the bed,but he floated before he hit the ground,Jessica just pouted."Aww is my kitty upset" he teased "no" She said whilst turning back to the movie,Kish put his are around her waist pulling her right up to him "w..what are you d..doing?" Jessica stuttered."This" he said,he leant it and kissed her,it was soft and romantic,she found her self kissing back,she tried to stop but couldn't,she could feel him smirk whilst he hardened the kiss. A couple minutes later she pulled back,she was feeling happy,but felt a side of guilt,she started blushing,but luckily her fringe hid it,or so she thought,"aww is my kitten blushing?" he taunted."s..shut up!" she stuttered.

Later on they heard the water drain,"quick,go,shoo!" Jessica giggles whilst pushing Kish out the bed,"okay,okay I'm going bye" he said whilst kissing her on the lips before disappearing. Then Ichigo came in dressed in her pyjamas,"so what movie are we watching tonight?... not a horror one!" Ichigo asked "ohhh why?" Jessica asked "because I had a night mare and I'm not having another one,hey lets watch this one,It's a comedy" Ichigo said whilst picking a movie. Half an hour later Ichigo was asleep,once again with her earplugs in so that she could not hear the tv.

Then right on time Kisshu appeared..again,"*sigh* you wont give me a days piece wont you?" she joked,whilst patting a space next to her for him to sit next to her,"nope I will not" he smirked whilst kissing her,this time she did not hesitate and kissed him straight away and this time it was her hardening the kiss. They did this for 5 minutes until... "Jessica!?"...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kish quickly rolled off the bed and went under it as if her tellaported Ichigo would of seen him and guessed It was him,Jessica looked at Ichigo who had a confused face,"Was someone just in here?" she asked,"um n-no why would you say that,your just seeing things" Jessica answered,"but I thought I saw someone,*gasp*was it a ghost?" Ichigo looked frightened."Um no,if there was I ghost I would of seen it to,your probably thinking of that movie" Jessica pointed to her TV,there was a ghost movie on,about where the girls house is haunted."oh well,It's your fault for putting the movie on,I told you I didn't want to watch It" Ichigo huffed "and I told you you could just look away and not watch It" Jessica answered,"Whatever I'm going back to bed and turn that off" Ichigo huffed whilst putting her ear plugs in.

Kisshu came out from under the bed and sat next to her when Ichigo was asleep,"that was a close one" Jessica said,"now go!" she demanded,"ohh can't I stay any longer" he begged,"no and It's getting late"Jessica pointed at the clock which actually only said _'11:00 pm'_ "It's _'11:00'_" he smirked,"J...just go please" she huffed,"oh okay but I'll be back" he smirked and kissed her forehead,before disappearing. Jessica smiled,but still felt guilt eating her inside and out _'he is the enemy,but I love him,this Isn't right,but a part of me says It is,Oh I'm so confused' _Jessica thought. She was not tired yet so she decided to watch an action movie,near the end she got tired and drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning_

Ichigo woke up and so did Jessica,"are you sure that I was imagining it,I'm sure I saw a person on your bed" Ichigo said whilst stretching,"yes your were Imagining it I'm sure if there was someone on my bed next to me I would notice " Jessica smirked,"well lets get dressed and get something to eat" Ichigo said,whilst getting up. Ichigo wore a red skirt,and a white top with a strawberry in the middle and red shoes,Jessica word,jeans,blue tank top,black cardigan and black shoes,"Jessica,you don't have any reds,yellows,oranges and greens,colours like that,only like blue,black and white and you have no dresses and skirts"Ichigo said "well I hate,skirts and dresses,I feel free in trousers you can do whatever you want without your pants showing and I suit and like those colours" Jessica answered."hm well lets go shopping!" Ichigo answered."ack no n.n.n. ,no thank you I mean I have enough clothes already" Jessica said,"but you don't have much choice in colours ect...,you now its all the same,stuff" Ichigo said,"fine only if you do something for me and anyway I suppose I could get a beanie,I suppose I've always liked them,but never had one" Jessica said."okay well lets go",then Ichigo dragged Jessica out to the mall,to get new clothes.

_At the mall_

Ichigo has already dragged Jessica to loads of shops,so far Jessica has got 2 skirts,3 dresses and some nice tops and jewellery,people would looked at Jessica as she looked like a kid,Ichigo had to drag her around,because she didn't want to go shopping,a couple of times Jessica would run off somewhere,but Ichigo would find her,"god your just like a little kid" Ichigo would say every time Jessica moaned and ran off"okay now you've dragged me around can I please get a beanie,some jackets,and trousers then can we go home" Jessica moaned,"ugh fine,I suppose I should of expected,that when I took a tomboy to go shopping" Ichigo moaned. Jessica got a 1 grey and 1 black beanie,a couple jackets and a couple pairs of jeans and trousers and a couple tops and a grey jumper. It was like she brought a whole new wardrobe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ichigo woke up with a big smile on her face,"what's up with you? Is it a boy?" Jessica asked with a big grin on her face "yes Masaya asked me to go the the park to day" Ichigo said,she looked at the clock "oh no I'm going to be late I'll be back around 1or 2" and with that she rushed to get dressed and ran out of the house."hmph" she said whilst getting dressed,she stared at the dresses and skirts,"huh,oh Ichigo you don't know what I do for you" she sighed,she put on a black t-shirt,jeans,a grey hoodie and black trainers,she did her hair in a loose ponytail and put on her grey beanie,she tidied her self in the mirror "hm,I'm actually glad Ichigo took me shopping, I love this outfit!" she exclaimed. She ate a apple and walked out of the house,she thought she'll go on a walk to see more of where she lived.

When Jessica walked around people would look at her,_'why is everyone staring at me?' _she thought,she looked at her self _'there's nothing wrong with me,is there?' _she thought,she moved her fridge so that It covered her eyes and pulled her beanie down further. Later on people stopped looking at her _'what was that about?' _she thought.

_At the café_

Jessica walked to the café as she was hungry,she walked in and sat at her and mints table,"nice new outifit" mint said,whilst taking a sip of her tea,"hey is there something wrong with me?","well where do I start?" mint smirked,"hey no,I mean while I was on a walk people were staring at me" she said,"hm well nope there isn't anything,wrong,hey is there anything wrong with Jessica,she said people were staring at her? Mint asked everyone,.Everyone shook their heads even the costumers,"hm well maybe it was my Imagination,but It felt like someone was following me aswell" she said.

Later on Ichigo appeared at the café,"hey,how was your date?" Jessica asked,Ichigo pulled a chair up to Mint and Jessica's table and sat down,"wonderful,we had a lovely walk at the park and got ice cream,we would still be at the park but he had to go home and do his homework" Ichigo exclaimed ,"any way,your not wearing the clothes I got you,so what did you do today?" Ichigo asked "well I'm wearing something I'm comfortable in and these are my new clothes,just the ones I chose and well I just had a wonder around,It was fine,until people started staring at me and I felt as if I was being followed" she sighed."why were they staring at you?" Ichigo asked,"I'm not sure when I got here everyone said there was nothing wrong with me,so I don't know why" Jessica sighed.

_At Jessica's House_

At _'5:00 pm' _Jessica and Ichigo walked back to her house,on the way they got some fish and chips and ate them on her bed,"I still don't know why people were staring at me,I mean there was nothing on me or anything like that" she said to Ichigo,"hmm well just forget about it I mean,maybe you just thought people were staring at you,I dunno" she shrugged and put the rubbish in the bin,"yeah your right,hey lets watch a movie" she suggested,"we've watched movies ever since,I started sleeping at your house,but yeah ok,but a comedy not a horror,I don't want to see more people on your bed!" Ichigo moaned,Jessica just rolled her eyes and chose a comedy.

They were both packing up at the movie,It was one of the funniest ones they've seen,when It finished Jessica's chose an action one,which Ichigo did not like,so she went to sleep,with her ear plugs in yet again. Jessica was laying on her bed,on her stomach,her feet in her air and her chin in her hands concentrating on the movie,once again she did not notice that a certain green haired alien was laying next to her watching the movie as well,_'hm well,she does choose good action movies,the horror movies she chooses aren't that scary at all'_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jessica was still up watching movies,she loved movies,just not romantic sappy ones,which are the ones Ichigo likes,that's why Jessica never lets her choose the movies to watch. Kisshu was still laying next to her,watching the movie she chose,he go bored and decided to put his arm around her waist,she flinched,but carried on watching the movie."ahem so that hat really suited you" he said,"um thanks,hey were you following me?" she asked,"well I wouldn't say following I was right next to you as you were walking" he smirked,"s..so that's why people were looking at me because they saw you" she stuttered,"well I had human clothes,but forgot to wear a hat" he said."so listen do you think we should be doing this,I mean were enemy's,a part of me says its wrong but another says It's ok" she said not taking her eyes of the tv,"well were not doing anything wrong,I mean you cant help who you fall in love with" he said,he was quite annoyed at her._'oh god he said love,oh why does he have to be the enemy?' _

They both lay in silence,watching the movie"I..I thing you should go,I mean I'm getting tired,so I think I should go to bed,I'm working in the café in the morning so I have to wake up early" she said sitting up,she was looking at her feet trying to avoid eye contact,he saw that and became annoyed."well what if,I don't want to go" he asked,"please just go" she said,she opened her balcony door for him to go out,he walked up to her,she walked back every time he came closer,she backed up right against the wall,he held her wrists up against the wall and kissed her,she didn't kiss back at first,but she did at the end,she looked up into his eyes,but quickly looked away,"n..no w..we can't be d..doing this,I..It's wrong,we're enemy's" she stuttered,he growled and one of his daggers appeared in his hand,he put It right against her neck,"why are you saying these,things were fine before,Is there someone else?" he growled,the dagger perching more against her neck,she whimpered "n..no there's no one,It's just that we are enemy's it just doesn't feel right" she whimpered,"but we don't have to be enemy's,you can join my side" he said."no I can't your destroying earth" she said,he growled" We are doing it for a good reason,this planet was my peoples first,until you humans took it from us and then polluted it,now my people are dying because of you humans" he growled,the blade gently cutting into her neck,"I know,I know but there has to be another way I mean,can't we work together to find the mew aqua and then your planet will be saved" she whimpered as the blade but into her skin.

They both stood there for a while,Kish thought about what she said,_'could they actually work together,we might find the mew aqua faster'_,Jessica's neck stopped bleeding,they both walked over to her bed and sat again in silence,her eyes,were blood shut from tears rolling down her cheeks,she looked over to Kisshu,his face emotionless,his eyes blank,you could tell he was thinking,thinking very hard."fine" he mumbled,"I..I'm sorry?" she asked not believing what he just mumbled,"I said fine,I guess we can work together" he grumbled,"really?,oh thank you,thank you" she beamed jumping at him for a big hug. He hugged back straight away,they hugged for a while,before pulling away,"but I have to speak to Pai about it first" he said. Jessica nodded her head,he stood up and kissed her,then left.

Jessica closed her balcony doors,and turned the tv off,she looked over to Ichigo who was still fast asleep,she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes,she was happy that there would be no more fighting,but she was thinking about what the mews would think once she tells them her and kish are together,_'I know,I'll have a sleep over and tell them then,but I'll tell Ichigo tomorrow morning'_,she then fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jessica woke up,at the same time Ichigo did,today was the day she was going to tell Ichigo about her and Kish. She hesitated,but sucked it up,"so Ichigo,going anywhere with Masaya today?" she asked,"no,not today,hey that reminds me,you don't have a boyfriend" she said,Jessica hesitated "actually I do" she whispered "what you do,who is it?,do I know him?" she asked excitedly,"oh you know him all right" she said,"who is it? It is Ryuo?,Keiichiro?" she asked,"umm no" she said,Jessica felt really nervous she could feel her self sweating nervously"okay let me see...wait! Oh my god is it Kisshu!? She asked shockingly "um..well...yeah..um..no..ye..n..yes? She said quietly. Both were silent for a while,until Jessica spoke,"so um are you mad?" she asked,Ichigo hesitated,then sighed "no I'm not mad,I'm shocked,but I sort of saw it coming I suppose",she said. Jessica had a big smile on her face "I mean you can't help who you love,even If it is the enemy" she said and smiled,they both hugged until,Ichigo pulled away,"when are you going to tell the mews?" she asked,"I'll invite them for a sleepover tomorrow and tell them then,Kish agreed that he would try to convince Pia,that we don't need to fight and that we could work together,Just hope Ryuo and Keiichiro agree as well as Pai,Oh and People were only looking at me because apparently Kisshu was walking next to me in human clothes,but he forgot to wear a hat" she said,"well that makes sense and I'm sure the mews will understand and agree,I just hope Pai agrees and that Ryuo and Keiichiro agree to" she said. Then they both got dressed and walked to the café to work.

_At the café_

It was _'12:00' _and Jessica was asleep at her and mints table,when she woke up she remembered that she had to invite the mew over for a sleep over,as she had to tell them about Kish and her being together."Hey guys,um do you want to come to mine,tomorrow night for a sleep over?" she asked,"of course,I'd love to" Lettuce replied,whilst picking the plates she dropped,"I'm free but I would have to leave early for a photo shoot" Zakuro answered,"Pudding can come na no da" Pudding answered,"I guess I can come" Mint replied whilst drinking her tea "and of course I'm going to be there" Ichigo laughed."great come around mine at 6 ish"Jessica replied,then she got up and went to take peoples orders.

_At the space ship_

"Hey um Pai,I was thinking what If we joined the mews?" Kish suggested,"what!?" he shouted,"Hey what's,all the noise?" a tired tart said,"Kish just thought It'll be a great idea if we team up with the mews" Pai said,"well it does make sense,I mean I know the humans and especially the mew are our enemy's,but If we team up with the mews,we could find the mew aqua faster and save our planet"Tart stated,Pai just stood there with a blank face,he sighed "I can see your point but still,they are our enemy's" he said,Kisshu sighed "well you don't have to but I am,what about you tart?" Kish asked looking down at the brown haired alien "Me too" he said. They both looked at Pai,he sighed "I guess we can" he said,he was still very unsure about the Idea,but if It meant finding the Mew aqua and saving their planet and people faster,then he would have to agree.

_At Jessica's house_

Jessica and Ichigo were watching a comedy program,then suddenly Kish appeared. He stopped right in his tracks,when he saw Ichigo,she looked at him "It's fine I know" she said,Jessica nodded and he walked to them,"Pai agrees and so does Tart about working together,when can we tell Ryuo and that?" he asked,"that's great and um in two days I'm telling the girls about us tomorrow at a sleepover" she replied,he nodded kissed her forehead and then disappeared,"so he was the one that was on your bed" she said,"yes it was not your imagination" Jessica replied,"I knew it" Ichigo exclaimed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jessica and Ichigo woke up at _'10:00 am'_ "to day is the day" Ichigo said,"yep" Jessica hesitated,"hey lets go to the amusement park" Ichigo said,"Oh all right" Jessica agreed. They got dressed and Jessica worn her black beanie "your going to be wearing them all the time now,ain't you" Ichigo moaned "yep and any way your the one that took me shopping,I said I didn't want to go" she smirked and Ichigo stuck her tongue out at Jessica.

They got the the amusement park and the mew were there,"oh hey guys,we didn't know you'll be here" Jessica said. They first went on the biggest roller coaster there was,then they got ice cream,At the end of the day they went on all the rides,it was _'4:00 pm wow it's gone quick' _"well we gotta go see you tonight lets move it to _'5:00 pm' _as I gotta tell you guys summit,bye" and with that Jessica and Ichigo went to Jessica's house to get her room ready for the sleep over.

_At Jessica's house_

By _'5:00 pm' _everyone was in Jessica's room,they were eating pizza and watching a movie,"so what was it you are going to tell us that is so important" Zakuro asked. Jessica hesitated,Ichigo gave her a hopeful look "well I have a boyfriend" she said,"oh who,do we know him?" Lettuce asked,"oh you know him all right" Ichigo answered,"oh don't tell me it's kish" Mint groaned. Jessica and Ichigo looked at each other and then at the shocked mews faces,"I knew they would be mad" Jessica told Ichigo,"hey we're not mad,just shocked,I mean you can't help who you fall in love with,especially if it is the enemy" Lettuce spoke,"exactly what I said" Ichigo exclaimed,"I saw this coming" Zakuro spoke,"me too" Mint agreed,"Me three,If Jessica's happy I'm happy" Pudding exclaimed whilst hugging Jessica,"aww thanks guys,your the best".The rest of the night,was a blast,they ate so much and laughed so much,that they're stomach were aching.

_At The_ café

They went to the café the next day to work,but when they got there they all went to the basement to tell Keiichiro and Ryuo about the aliens joining them,"what!? How can you let them joins us and for you to think I would agree to this" Ryuo shouted,"and you how dare you fall in love with the enemy and come up with this idea"" pointing his finger at Jessica and shouting."calm down,Ryuo the girls have got a point,lets work together and It will all be over" Keiichiro calmingly told Ryuo,"fine" he said. Suddenly the aliens appeared,"we agree to work with you" Pai said,"good now Pai and Ryuo will search for the mew aqua me and the mews will work at the café and the aliens can help out if they wear a hat and human clothes" Jessica said.

They all nodded and took the aliens up to the café,they all got dressed and opened the café,all the costumers were saying how cute tart was and what a cute couple he made with pudding. All the teenage girls would,crowd over Kish,they would whisper to their friends about how cute he is ect...,a couple would give him a big tip plus their phone numbers. Jessica would get very jealous and annoyed at the girls,when she woke up after he nap Kish was sitting in front of her,"were you watching me sleep?" she asked,"guilty as charged,you look cute when your asleep" he said,he kissed her on the lips,then went to take some costumers order,when the teenage girls saw that,they glared at Jessica who just shrugged and went back to sleep,every time kish and Jessica kissed,ect... the teenage girls would get very jealous and would,flirt with him more and more,Jessica started to not to care and got used to it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At the end of the day,Kish gave Jessica his tips,as he said he wouldn't need it and he threw the girls numbers in the bin. The aliens and the mews,walked down to the basement to check on the progress Ryuo and Pai have done,but sadly they have not found the mew aqua yet. Everyone sighed and left to go home,Ichigo went ahead of Jessica and kish so that they could walk home together,"so the girls took quite a liking to you" she laughed,"tell me about it" he said,they walked through the park and finally came to Jessica's house."hey Jessica,you took along time,I'm going to go home tomorrow","oh okay,well lets make this night a night to remember!" Jessica exclaimed.

They were full on pizza,sweets,crisps and ice cream,they had a pillow fight and watched loads of movies,Jessica let Ichigo choose a sappy love film,which Jessica hated,but let her as it was her last night staying at her house,"I've had a blast and at least your better now" Ichigo said,"hmm yeah,well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed,night" Jessica said,"night" and with that they both fell asleep.

When Ichigo woke up,Jessica just came in with a big breakfast,"It's to say thanks,I've had a good time" Jessica smiled,"aww thanks" Ichigo replied,they sat their eating the big breakfast Jessica made. After eating breakfast Ichigo packed up her stuff,they got dressed,with Jessica of course wearing one of her beanies,Ichigo just laughed and Jessica glared at her.

_At the park_

Jessica walked Ichigo home,after walking to the park,Jessica got pushed over next to the fountain,she looked around but saw no one,except innocent people walking around,she dusted her self off and carried on walking,but once again she got pushed over,It was kish,he pushed her over so that he was on top of her,"you know I like this position" he smirked licking his lips,people stared at them,with shocked facing,obviously hearing what he said,they didn't know what to do say they froze,staring at Jessica and kish."god your such a perve and your wearing human clothes and a hat,get stopped by any girls" she smirked,kissed him,then pushed him off,the people who were staring,stopped,laughed and walked off.

_At the café_

Jessica and kish walked in the café,kish had his arm wrapped around her waist,the teenage girls looked at Jessica with jealousy,Jessica smirked,she kissed kish on the lips and walked off to get dressed. When she came out,she was still wearing her black beanie,kish walked up to her,"you love that hat,don't you" he smirked hugging her,"oh,hey I still got my grey one,try it on" she exclaimed,he sighed,took her grey beanie and walked to the dressing room to try it on,when he game out,the teenage girls were more abstracted to hum than before,kish noticed that,as they're eyes were popping out of their heads."great,it suits you,now come,on you have more tips to give me,she joked and smacked his bum telling him to quick get to work,he looked back at her with a devilish grin,she pointed at him signalling him to get to work,he just chuckled and got to work. Everyone heard and saw what happened,Jessica went bright red and got out a small notepad and pen and started to take peoples orders,when she took some teenage girls orders,most would asked if she and Kisshu were together,Jessica glanced at Kish who heard this at times,he would walk over to Jessica and hug her from behind,making Jessica blush,then he would say does that answer your question then he would walk off and other times Jessica would say yes,some teenage girls would smile,but over with glare and get jealous of Jessica,but it didn't stop Kish getting loads of tips from the girls of which he gave to Jessica.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the end of the day Kish had more tips,which meant Jessica got more money,there was left over cake so Jessica and pudding had an eating contest,everyone expected Pudding to win even Jessica. But It was Jessica who won,"yes I won woo!" she shouted,but she sat straight down,"oh I have a tummy ache" she groaned holding her stomach,"I told you" Kish said,she took his hand and they started walking to Jessica's house,the day after the day after tomorrow school was starting and Jessica's parents would be back.

_At Jessica's house_

Jessica walked into her bathroom and had a nice,hot,long,bath,after the bath,she got dressed and watched tv. Kisshu tellaported into her room and lay next to Jessica,she cuddled right next to him. She carried on watching the movie,"so has Pai said any thing about the me aqua?" Jessica asked," no not yet" Kisshu sighed,"well I'm glad your working at the café" Jessica said,"your just saying that because you get my tips" he joked,Jessica stuck her tongue out at him,"I do not...I get to see and spend time with you more" she said,"hmm of course" he said,Jessica elbowed him,"feisty" he smirked,Jessica just rolled her eyes and kissed him,while cuddling closer to him.

They cuddled all night while watching movies,It was '5:00 am' and she was still awake,"Jessica,it late go to sleep" he said,"no I'm fine,I'm not tired" Kisshu didn't believe her but just ignored it and watched the movie,An hour later she finally fell asleep,he tried to get away to let her sleep,but she was hugging him to tightly,he didn't want to wake her up,so he fell asleep.

The next morning,or should I say afternoon,when Jessica woke up It was _'1:00 pm' _"crap we're late, so so late" she tried to get up but she couldn't,something was holding her back and it was a sleeping kish,she sighed and tried to wake him up. However sadly he was a heavy sleeper as well,Jessica growled,then an idea popped in her head,she leaned over to his ear and whispered "wake up sweetie,we have to get up" he smiled and opened his eyes,"morning sweetie" he joked,"you were awake!" she shouted,"well I was awake,but I just woke up before you whispered in my ear sweetie" he smirked,she growled,"you can let go of me now" she said,trying to get out of his grip,"hmm no come on lets miss a day that can't do no harm",he said nuzzling his head in her hair.

She sighed "but what if they found the mew aqua" she said,hoping he would let go,however he did not,"they would call you" he said,whilst hugging Jessica tight. Suddenly an idea popped into Jessica's head,she turned to face Kish,who was trying to get back to sleep,she closed her eyes and kissed him sweetly,he kissed back straight back,he hardened the kiss until Jessica pulled back,"so now can I get dressed and go to the café?" she asked,"of course!" he smirked and let her go,she growled and got dressed,but in the bathroom so that he would not see,she brushed her hair,and wore her black beanie and gave Kisshu the grey one,"We need to get you one of your own" she said,he just smirked. When they were ready,Kish said he could tellaport them there,she hesitated at first but agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They arrived behind a tree,next to the café,luckily no one saw them,they walked into the café where there were a lot of teenage girls,"some must of mentioned you" she smirked,he laughed and hugged her from behind. They stood there staring at how packed it was,every table was full and there was a long line,which Jessica and Kish walked past,luckily Mints and Jessica's table was the girls rushed up to Jessica and Kish who were holding hands,tey looked tired out,"where have you guys been!?" Ichigo shouted,Jessica and Kish looked at each other,"I just slept in is all,until this guy here wouldn't let me get dressed unless I kissed him" she growled,"I didn't tell you to kiss me and anyway you were the one who cuddled up to me and fell asleep,I mean I tried to get away,but you were to strong so I left you" he smirked,"I kissed you cause that was the only think that made me let go of me,and you could of woken me up!",she shouted,"but you look so cute when your asleep so I slept with you" he smirked,Jessica growled."You two are like an old married couple,not get to work,and new time don't sleep together!" she said,she shouted at the last bit,which caused everyone to look at us,"I..It's not like that" she stuttered,knowing what people were thinking,everyone left it at that,even the mews,Jessica sighed and went off to get dressed.

Kish walked up to her,the mews say we have cook,he mumbled,"cool I love cooking!",she said it a bit to loud and people looked at her,she looked down,grabbed Kish's hand and ran off to the kitchen. Their first order was a cheese cake,most of the food was prepared,so they had to make milkshakes,ect... Someone ordered a strawberry milkshake so Jessica told kish what to do,he put the milk and strawberries in the blender,Jessica has told him to to the lid on,but he didn't,essica was going to tell him to put the lid on,however it was too late,he turned the blender on and it went all over them. Jessica screamed and was angry at Kish,"I told you to put the frickin lid on!" she shouted,they were both covered in strawberry milkshake,Kisshu was laughing,but stopped as soon as he saw Jessica grab the blender,"hey no,I'm sorry kitten" he said,"oh you will be" and chased him around the kitchen,people could hear them and were listening.

Suddenly Kisshu ran out of the kitchen,as he got out of the kitchen Jessica jumped on him and poured the milkshake over him,"ha that's what you get for not putting the lid on" she said,then before you know it they were rolling around on the floor fighting. Kisshu got on top of her,"you know I prefer to be on top kitten" he smirked,they completely forgot that the café was packed,everyone was watching and listening to their every move,Kisshu leaned down and kissed her,"hm strawberries,haha" Jessica replied. Kish got off her and helped her up,"ah my beanie's,it's all your fault kish!" she pouted,he laughed. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks and saw that everyone was watching and listening to them,"heh heh" Jessica said nervously,"hah hah sorry" Kish apologised nervously. Ryuo came up the stairs from the basement,"what is all that noise?...You two get cleaned up at once,then clean up this mess" he shouted,then walked back down to the basement. Jessica and kish started packing up laughing,everyone looked at them and were snickering,"I'm gonna kill you" Jessica shouted whilst chasing Kish,"you wont do that you love me" he taunted,Jessica growled and finally caught him and this time she was on top of him,"aw you know I like being on top" he wined,she kissed him and got up,"yum strawberries" he said and stood next to her and then they went to get cleaned up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

An hour later Kish and Jessica came down to the café,everyone stared at them,"get to work now!" Ichigo demanded,Jessica and Kish both rolled their eyes,they were taking peoples orders,costumers were saying stuff like,_'what happened? Are you both okay? Ect...'_.An hour later Jessica fell asleep at her table,Kish decided to watch her sleep as he thought she looked cute when she was sleeping,when she woke up,she smiled at him and gave him a kiss,"watching me again were you?" she asked,"but of course" he replied. At the end of the day,they all walked down to the basement,"we have found the destination of the mew aqua,It's in an underground mine,search it tomorrow morning meet here at _'10:00 am',_they all nodded and walked home.

When Jessica arrived home,she put in a movie and jumped in her bed,but she landed on something hard,"ouch kitten,watch where you jump" Kish chuckled,"oh sorry" she said. She sat on the bed in the covers,watching a movie,Kish cuddled up to her,"you gonna let me get up tomorrow?" Jessica asked,"of course what makes you think I wont",he said. Jessica stuck her tongue out at him,"I'm tired,night",she then yawned,cuddled up to him and nuzzled her head in his chest,"night kitten" he said,he stroked her head and fell asleep.

The next morning,Jessica woke up in time,she turned around to face kish,"aw he looks so cute and peaceful,to bad he has to wake up" Jessica chuckled,Kish opened an eye,"I knew you were awake" she said,he grumbled,"come on time to wake up so that we can get that mew aqua" she said,he got up and rubbed his eyes,I'm gonna get dressed" she said and went off,when she came back Kish was rumaging in her closet and draws,"ahem" she said,she was standing at the door,tapping her foot and with one hand on her hip,"oh hello" he said sheepishly,"just what do you think you are doing?" she asked,"just browsing around" he said rolled her eyes "come on,we are walking today" she said whilst putting on her beanie,she then grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs and outside.

_At The Café_

They arrived at the café and walked downstairs to the basement,everyone was already down there,"we now know exactly where the mew aqua is in the mine" Pai annouced,"well come on we better get it,come lets go" Jessica said."It's an old mine so I recommend being very careful" Keiichiro said,everyone nodded and ran to the mine.

_At The Mine_

Everyone arrived at the mine,they split up in twos:_ Jessica and Kisshu,Pudding and Tart,Pai and Lettuce,Ichigo and Mint._Jessica,Kish,Pudding and Tart searched the bottom and Jpai,Lettuce,Ichigo and Mint searched the _'2 hours' _of searching Jessica started glowing,"I think we're close" she said hopfully,Kish nodded,they turned left then right,they got to a dead end,"through there" she pointed to a blocked archway,they started taking rocks away,once they removed them all the ground started to shake,"Stay down!" kish shouted,they both stayed down until the shaking stopped,"what was that?" Jessica asked,"I don't know but lets find the mew aqua and get out as fast as we can" Kish said,she nodded and they carried on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After an hour of walking,Jessica started glowing very bright,"here" she said pointing underneath her,Jessica and kish started digging until they saw a blue light,"there it is" Kish exclaimed,he picked up the blue light,"come on lets get out of here" Jessica said "guys me and kish have found the mew aqua,everybody come out quickly" Jessica called in to her pendant. After around _'2 hours'_ of walking around they finally got out of the mine,everyone was waiting for them,"Is It true?,have you found it?" Tart asked excitedly"yes" Jessica replied and showed the group the mew aqua,"now we can save out planet and people" Kish said excitedly,"we have to leave tonight" Pai announced,"w..what t..tonight?" Jessica stuttered,"pudding doesn't want taru-taru to go" pudding said whilst hugging the small alien "hey I told you stop calling me that" he moaned,whilst trying to push the monkey mew off him.

"I'll be back kitten,as soon as my people and planet are safe,I'll be back for you" he said,whilst kissing her forehead. Jessica couldn't hold it in any more she burst into tears,she hugged Kish as tightly as she could,she let go after about '_5 minutes' _"hey I said I'll be back and I will" he said reassuringly. She nodded and kissed him,she kissed him as deep as she could,when she let go she wiped her tears away,Lettuce and Pai hugged and so did Pudding and Tart,"Come on,lets go,the sooner we leave,the sooner we get to come back" Pai said,all the mews waved bye,Jessica waved but she had her head down,"bye" the three aliens said Pai and Tart tellaported back to the ship,kish walked over to Jessica and hugged her "I'll be back,now smile so I want to remember you for smiling" he whispered in her ear,he looked into her eyes,Jessica wiped here tears,nodded and smiled,Kish smiled,waved good bye and left.

Jessica stopped crying and turned to the mews who looked sad,she smiled"they'll be back you'll see" she said,everyone turned to her,"come on lets all go home,I'm tired so come on It's late" she said whilst smiling,everyone nodded and they all walked to their houses.

When Jessica got home,she remembered her parents will be back the next day and she will be going to school,she was stood on her balcony staring into the stars,"he said he'll be back,he'll be back you'll see,he'll be back" she whispered to her self,she closed her balcony doors and got into bed "he'll be back" she whispered once more before going to sleep.

Well I hope you have all liked it,this was my first fan fiction,If you want me to write a squeal,just Review andPlease review of what you thought of it. :)


End file.
